


ZsaszMask Microfics

by DoktorGirlfriend



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Earth-24, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Supervillain RomCom, Transmasc Pregnancy, transmasc character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoktorGirlfriend/pseuds/DoktorGirlfriend
Summary: Quick and dirty ZsaszMask stories for a writing meme.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 27





	1. Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Microfics of varying length written for [this meme](https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) on Tumblr, each written in one sitting with minimal editing done to account for grammar and lack of sleep. The goal is to write for all 50 prompts. We'll see how I do. Featuring various personal AUs (use [this post](https://doks-aux.tumblr.com/post/626016960248004608/as-threatened-a-rundown-on-the-zsaszmasks-of-my) for reference) and additional content warnings on each installment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Supervillain RomCom AU. Features genderqueer transmasc Victor and innuendo referencing cunnilingus. (Requested by silvarbelle on Tumblr.)

"I'm hungry, baby..."

Victor glanced down at Roman where he lounged on top of Victor, his head pillowed on his chest, gazing up with that overly sweet smile that meant he knew he was going to get exactly what he wanted.

He lifted a finger to lightly stroke Victor's cheek, batting his eyes. "Mmm?"

Victor tipped his head to lazily bite the finger, considering. It was too early for anyone to have started dinner yet. "Did you wanna eat out or--?" Roman suddenly slid down the length of Victor's torso and yanked upwards on his hips, making Victor flop backwards and bark out a startled laugh. "Fuck!"

Roman comfortably settled Victor's legs over his shoulders and dipped his head to lick the exposed skin of his belly just above the waistband of his shorts. His eyes sparkled.

"My thoughts exactly."


	2. Don't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Earth-24 AU. No additional warnings needed. It's just fluff. (Requested by thornfield13713 on Tumblr.)

Victor huffed out a sigh, glancing down at Roman dozing on his shoulder. His boss had been subdued and clingy all evening, demanding without words that Victor remain close and offering no explanation as to why. Which was fine. Victor would figure it out eventually, and he enjoyed Roman's clingy moods.

Except now he needed to pee.

He carefully began working to extract himself from Roman's arms and the couch, when Roman jerked awake and tightened his grip, pulling him back with a distressed noise.

" _Don't_. Don't... Don't go..."

"Hey, hey, hey..." Victor shushed him quickly, answering his desperate embrace with a gentler one. Roman's behavior asked at least as many new questions as it answered, but Victor knew how to handle it. "It's okay. I'm only going to the bathroom. Just gotta take a leak, and I'll be right back."

Roman blinked, clearly still in the process of waking up, eyes slowly focusing on Victor's face. "...You promise?" he slurred drowsily.

Victor grinned. Roman was too fucking ridiculous and too fucking cute sometimes. A lot of the time. "Promise."

Roman nodded. "Okay." Despite the verbal permission, he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Victor's shoulder again, and when his bodyguard made to leave the couch, he held him tighter and tugged him back once more.

Victor sighed, dropping his cheek on Roman's hair. "Alright. Five more minutes."


	3. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Earth-24 AU. Some innuendo referencing fellatio. (Anonymous request on Twitter.)

“Hold still.” Victor caught Roman’s leg under the knee to hold it steady as he carefully applied aloe vera gel to the burn on his thigh. Roman sneered down at him, perched naked on the bathroom counter with Victor between his legs and not nearly as happy as he usually was in that position.

“I would if you’d just be-” He hissed and tried to jerk away again. “Fuck! Careful, Victor!”

“I’m being careful, you big fucking baby. It’s not even that bad.” He pressed a soothing kiss just above Roman’s knee anyway, keenly aware Roman had both hands free and open access to the back of Victor’s head. “Why’d you put so many candles out anyway?”

“I was _trying_ to be romantic!”

Victor snorted. “It was pretty nice until shit caught on fire.” He released Roman’s leg and straightened up, wiping his fingers on a nearby towel. “There. Still hurt?”

Roman huffed and looked away, pouting, but gave a very begrudging shrug. “Not as much...”

Victor gently grabbed his chin and turned him back to face him. “What else can I do?”

“...Kiss it better?”

Victor grinned, wasting no time in leaning in to kiss Roman the way he pretended not to like best--slow and soft, barely parting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“No...” Roman said, just this side of breathless, shaking his head as Victor pulled back, though he was smiling, and his eyes were bright. “Not there...”

“Uh...” Victor frowned, glancing down at the pink, wet mark on Roman’s thigh. “S’probably just gonna hurt if I kiss the burn, babe.”

Roman grinned, baring his perfect teeth as Victor suddenly felt his fingers creep up to curl around the back of his neck. “Not there either...”


	4. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Supervillain RomCom AU. Featuring transmasc pregnancy. I'm still not 100% decided on Roman's career in this AU, but for our purposes here, it's interior design. (The second anonymous Twitter request. Also requested by mortumregis on Tumblr.)

“These people are just fucking impossible. You know, the kind of mouthbreathers that heard the words ‘feng shui’ in a sitcom once, and now they think they--”

The sudden interruption of Roman’s steady stream of bitching about his current clients caught Victor’s attention, and he blinked open half-lidded eyes to find his husband hovering over him, staring.

“What is it?”

Roman frowned. “You’re feeling bad, aren’t you?”

“...Little bit.”

“Shit...” Roman flopped down next to Victor on the bed, stretching to curl his longer body around him. “Sorry, kid.”

“S’fine,” Victor assured him, slowly turning onto his side to let Roman spoon him. “I like listening to you bitch.”

“Lucky you,” Roman murmured into the back of his neck, nosing at his hairline. “What hurts?”

“Back... Lots of stuff.” Victor sighed, closing his eyes and settling back further against Roman. “Mostly just tired...”

He felt Roman’s hand smooth down his arm and then stroke over the swell of his stomach. “How’s the other kid?”

“Little asshole kicked the shit outta me today. Settled down now.”

“A bastard after Daddy’s own heart.” Roman pressed a wet kiss just behind Victor’s earlobe, making him squirm. “I’ll shut the fuck up so you can sleep.”

“Nah, keep talking. It helps.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...” Victor hummed, covering Roman’s hand on his stomach with his own. “The other kid likes it, too.”

“ ‘Kay...” Roman pressed closer and settled around him more comfortably. “What was I saying?”

“Mouthbreathers?”

“Right. So it’s dawning on me that I’m about to spend the better part of the afternoon trying to explain basic color theory to these fucking morons, and--”


	5. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Earth-24 AU. Featuring technically-an-OC Travis. (The third anonymous Twitter request.)

“You!”

The young waiter skidded to a halt as his boss suddenly stepped right into his path, barely managing to keep the tray of empty glasses he’d gathered from crashing to the floor. “M-Mr. Sionis?”

“You look harmless,” Mr. Sionis observed, which had not been part of the dialogue of any of the dozens of worst case scenarios that had speedrun through his head in the last five seconds. “What’s your name again?”

“Travis, sir.”

Mr. Sionis blinked and wrinkled his nose a bit. “Ew. Whatever. Refresh my memory, Travis, do you have a record?”

“Just a juvenile, sir,” he answered honestly quite by reflex, unsure if that would be considered a good or bad thing by the Black Mask. (Or if it was even legal for him to ask that.)

“Cruelty to animals?”

“ _No, sir_. God, no.” His eyes widened as he realized how offended his tone had been, but Mr. Sionis just seemed pleased and gave a bouncy little nod.

“Very good. Do you like cats, Travis?”

“Um...” What the fuck? “I mean, sure. Yes, sir.”

Mr. Sionis grinned, clapping his hands together decisively. “Wonderful! Come with me.” He spun on his heel and strode off, Travis hurrying behind him as he continued to speak without looking back. “You know, I gave the last two little monsters he dragged in to Tiffany, but she can’t take another.”

Travis did not know but had no time to say as much before Mr. Sionis ushered him into the employee break area then stepped aside and swept his arm towards him in an unnecessarily grand gesture of presentation. “Victor, give it to him.”

Travis startled slightly to notice Mr. Zsasz there waiting for them, looking absolutely miserable with his shoulders hunched defensively and a pitiful-looking kitten bundled in the front of his shirt like a baby kangaroo.

“Boss...” he began, pleading eyes trained on their employer.

“Give him the cat, Victor,” Mr. Sionis repeated, putting clipped emphasis on every word.

“Boss, please. I’ll keep it in my room. I swear, you’ll never--”

“Travis, you get the rest of the night and week off with pay if you take that cat and leave right now.”

“Yes, sir!” Travis quickly set his tray down and grabbed a hand towel from the counter to carefully wrap the kitten in as he took it from Mr. Zsasz, trying not to look directly at the heartbroken expression on the man’s face. “Sorry, Mr. Zsasz. I’ll take good care of it.”

He hurriedly gathered his things from his employee locker, striving not to hear the conversation ensuing behind him. 

“Don’t give me that look, Victor. You knew exactly what would happen when you brought that thing in here, and you did it anyway. This is your fault.”

“I’m going to bed...”

“Victor, it’s 9:30,” Mr. Sionis said as Travis barreled out the door into the alley, kitten tucked securely in his jacket. “Victor--!”


	6. Alone, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Earth-24 AU, post-break-up and make-up. Just fluff. (Requested by mortumregis on Tumblr.)

“Fucking finally!” Roman flung himself out of the elevator and into the penthouse, hastily undressing and tossing his clothes aside dramatically as he strode across the floor. “I thought those assholes would never leave.”

“I thought you were having a good night, boss.” Victor stooped to pick up each discarded item of clothing as he followed Roman, knowing he’d later be annoyed with himself for handling them so carelessly. His boss had been in rare form tonight, charming and entertaining and carrying on well past closing with a select group of stragglers.

“I was,” Roman agreed, flopping down on the couch in his shorts and shirtsleeves.

“I thought those guys were your friends.” Roman had friends now, real ones, and Victor wasn’t trying to stop it. _Victor_ had friends now. It was hard to say which of those would have been more unthinkable just a few years ago.

“They are,” Roman said, head tilted curiously and fingers working on unbuttoning his shirt.

Victor carefully draped the discarded clothes over the back of a chair. “So why’re you so glad they’re gone?”

“Because now I get to be with you!” Roman half-shouted in disbelief as if Victor were being deliberately obtuse. “Christ, Victor, do I have to spell it out?”

Victor prowled over to the couch with a wolfish grin, dropping Roman’s shoes on the way, and settled himself astride his lap. He caught Roman’s hands before they were halfway finished with his shirt and gently butted their foreheads together. “That’s pretty damn sappy, boss.”

Roman’s eyes narrowed (and almost went crossed trying to look at Victor so close). “Yeah? I’ll do you one better.”

Roman only had to dip his head a little to kiss him. “I love you.”


	7. Filthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Earth-24 AU. Featuring horrible innuendo, a fade-to-black hand job, a tiny bit of Daddy kink, and probably one or two other mild kinks, but I'm not sure what to call them. This one exceeded the bounds of all possible definitions of "microfic" and had the most editing done. (Requested by pinkisthewarmestcolor on Tumblr.)

“What the fuck happened to you?”

Victor halted his trek to the bathroom and wearily turned to face Roman’s judgement. He was exhausted, sweaty, and covered in a variety of fluids, both organic and otherwise, but he was also obedient.

“The list happened.” Every morning Roman gave him a list detailing his duties for the day, outside of his usual bodyguarding and being at Roman’s beck and call. It had been a long one today--lots of things to fetch and people to kill. “Then I helped Ambrose with repairs on the Rolls.”

Roman’s eyes darted from his grime-covered fingers down to his feet, face pulled into a grimace. “You’d better not--”

“I left my shoes at the door,” Victor sighed and looked away, too wrung out to worry about cutting him off or brushing him off. “And I’m gonna take a shower.”

“ _Good_ ,” Roman sneered as he started to walk away. “You’re fucking _filthy_...”

Something about Roman’s voice--the sudden drop in pitch, the slight hiss at the end--stopped him in his tracks again, and he turned his head to meet Roman’s focused, burning gaze.

Oh.

So that’s how it was.

Roman had been like this since they were kids, feigning squeamishness and disgust while being utterly fascinated whenever Victor showed him some weird bug or how he could turn his eyelids inside out. Now they were grown, and the whole routine had developed into something more grown-up, as well. And even more fun.

Victor grinned. Maybe he wasn’t all that tired right now.

“S’that so...?” he murmured, changing course to stalk slowly over to Roman and delighting in the way he backed away from him, eyes lighting up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Go hose yourself off.”

“That really what you want?” Victor asked, drawing closer with both arms tucked behind his back.

Roman backed into an end table, actually seemed surprised to have been cornered so soon, his hands gripping at the edge. “Don’t take one step closer...”

“C’mon, babe, don’t be like that.” Victor’s hands came down on either side of Roman’s, smearing engine grease on the polished wood. He pressed closer, stopping just short of contact, somehow managing to loom over Roman despite being several inches shorter. He hovered his mouth near Roman’s ear and purred just how he liked. “We both know you _love it_ filthy...”

“That is a _vulgar_ lie,” Roman spat, voice full of venom and face full of giddy anticipation. “Don’t even think about touching me, you _disgusting_ degenerate.”

Victor froze. Roman was clearly baiting him--it was all part of the game, after all--and normally Victor was only too happy to take it and play along. He didn’t know what it was, exactly--maybe the specific words Roman had used, maybe he really was that tired, maybe he just wanted a straight compliment and appreciation for _once_ \--but this time it just pissed him off.

He pulled back to blink at Roman coolly then shrugged. “Alright.” He slid his hands away and stepped back, shoving them in his pockets. “I won’t.” Then he turned and left the room, leaving Roman dumbstruck and off-balance behind him.

He kept the casual act up until the bathroom door closed, and then he growled his frustration, tearing off his dirty clothes and throwing them at the wall. He turned the shower on as hot as he could stand and stood for a moment under the spray to try and calm down. When that failed, he grabbed the soap with a snarl, angrily beginning to scrub.

Fuck him. Fuck that fucking _brat_. God, he was too mad to even jerk off about it, and he still didn’t really know _why_.

The bathroom door clicked open and shut, but he didn’t move to look, not even when the shower door opened and Roman slipped inside and slid up behind him.

“Was I too harsh, baby?” he asked softly, resting his cheek against Victor’s temple and sliding his arms around him. Roman never apologized, not with the actual words. There were _reasons_ for it beyond just being a stubborn, arrogant child, and Victor knew this. But it was still fucking annoying and not worth a response from him.

“I was only playing, baby. You know I don’t think you’re... You know I like you just the way you are.” He dropped his head to bury his nose in the crook of Victor’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Mmm... _All_ of you...”

He started mouthing at Victor’s throat, his hands having crept up to his chest to further work up the lather there. Victor struggled not to react to it all just yet and sent a glare down at the one organ refusing to get with the program

_Not now, boner. We’re still mad at him._

“Poor Victor…” Roman was cooing. “Having me be so mean to you when you’d just done all my dirty work for me. And you do work so _hard_ for me, don’t you, Victor? You do such a good _job_.”

The innuendo was obvious, crass, and cheap, and Victor hated that it was making him hard, hated that his brain was buzzing from Roman’s praise and attention, hated that he was as easy as a runner-up Homecoming queen when it came to Roman.

As if sensing his weakness (and he undoubtedly did), Roman pressed himself forward, cock hard against Victor’s back, hands working their way down his stomach, cooing in his ear. “Won’t you let me make it up to you, baby? Let me treat you nice.”

And then, filthy cheat that he was, Roman brought his lips to the sensitive spot behind Victor’s ear, and it was over. All remaining will to fight evacuated on the spot, and he sagged back against Roman with a dreamy, defeated “Fuck...”

“There you go, baby,” Roman crooned, smug as shit, and Victor couldn’t even care. “That’s right, just relax and let Daddy take care of you. Let me wash you all nice and clean.”

Victor let his eyes fall closed as sharp, white teeth sank into his earlobe, soapy fingers curled around the base of his already aching cock, and Roman _purred_ just how he liked. “I know _just_ where to start...”


End file.
